Sauvetage
by Frasyl
Summary: Un ninja de Konoha a disparu lors d'une mission Au cours d'un déplacement, le Kazekage va le retrouver par hasard et le sauver. Mais cette rencontre inattendue va changer quelque peu la vie de Gaara. HxH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_  
><em>Note : Histoire écrite en 2008 avec ce que l'on savait à l'époque des persos, bien sur.<em>

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Gaara filait, savourant le vent dans ses cheveux, la tranquillité d'une course rapide à travers les paysages qui se succédaient dans sa course…

Il commençait enfin à se calmer. Deux heures plus tôt, il avait brutalement interrompues les négociations excédées par ces familles d'un même village, avec qui Suna était sensé passer un traité de paix et d'assistance, qui n'arrivaient pas à faire passer l'intérêt commun devant leurs intérêts personnels. Déjà que le Kazekage en personne s'était donner la peine de se déplacer, ben là, le Kazekage avait craqué. Deux jours à les écouter se chamailler, il avait eut besoin d'air et même sa sœur, Témari, qui veillait au grain, n'avait pas cherché à le retenir quand il avait dit :

- Je reviens dans trois jours pour signer, d'ici là qu'ils se mettent d'accord, sinon on rentre.

Et il était parti, les plantant là, au moins ils auraient du temps pour réfléchir et lui pour se calmer et éviter de tous leurs faire subir le tombeau du désert, ce qui le démangeait fortement depuis une bonne journée à les voir se disputer pour des broutilles.

ooo000ooo

Il s'arrêta dans une clairière, le soleil indiquait le début de l'après-midi et il décida de faire une pause pour manger.

Il regarda autour de lui : en fait de clairière c'était plutôt une sorte carrière, il s'assit sur un rocher, les moments de solitude comme celui-là lui manquaient depuis qu'il était Kazekage. Il avait rarement une occasion de se retrouver seul entre ses diverses obligations et quand il essayait de s'échapper à Suna, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le rappeler à sa fonction. Jusque dans ses rares aventures où il se demandait si ses divers partenaires, masculins de préférence, ne s'intéressaient pas à lui uniquement pour lui demander une faveur au petit matin.

Il avait gagné le respect des habitants de Suna et l'admiration des plus jeunes mais il lui manquait parfois l'insouciance d'un ami. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer ainsi, Naruto Uzumaki, celui qui osait sans aucun problème bafoué n'importe quelle règle du moment que c'était pour le bien d'un ami, celui qui l'avait sauvé…

Il se sortit à manger et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en pensant au ninja de Konoha. Il repensa ensuite à sa dernière visite qui remontait à presque deux mois, lui et une autre équipe était à ce moment à la recherche d'un de leur ami porté disparu quelques jours plus tôt…

Le sourire de Naruto était si triste ce jour-là…

Il sentit le danger bien avant que sa jarre se matérialise sur son dos, il jeta un coup d'œil à son environnement et attendit tranquillement l'attaque.

Ils étaient trois et attaquèrent avec l'intention de tuer. Gaara n'eut aucun mal à en emprisonner deux dans le sable et les rendre totalement inconscient et inoffensif, le troisième prit la fuite et entra dans ce qui semblait être une ouverture dans la falaise.

Gaara ne souhaitait pas être surpris à nouveau et décida de le suivre et entra dans ce qu'il pensait être une grotte mais qui se révéla une installation plutôt grande. Cela lui fit immédiatement penser aux laboratoires secrets d'Orochimaru, disséminé à travers tous les pays, mais celui-là semblait à l'abandon. Il se rappelait les différents rapports qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lire sur ce genre d'endroit, aussi se montra-t-il prudent avançant silencieusement, effaçant toute trace de lui. Le ninja qu'il avait poursuivi l'attaqua alors qu'il entrait dans un espèce de laboratoire, il n'eut encore une fois aucun mal à le maîtriser, mais celui-ci plus retord que les deux autres fit semblant d'être inconscient pour pouvoir le frapper plus violemment encore, il réagit par instinct de survie et se défendit.

Il secoua la tête en se penchant sur le corps de l'homme, mais il était déjà mort.

Il continua son inspection pour vérifier que de malheureux cobayes n'avaient pas été oubliés dans cet endroit sinistre et trouva des cellules occupés, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il préféra ne pas les ouvrir et décida d'envoyer, dés qu'il serait dehors un message au village tout proche. Sa sœur avait prit soin de le faire escorter d'un faucon.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir fait le tour du lieu, il se retrouva face à un homme ? Non en fait à ce qui avait du ressemblé à un jeune homme qui le regardait le regard flou. Ses yeux était d'un blanc qu'il avait déjà vu mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, il tenait à peine debout mais était armé d'un kunai et lui barrait la route.  
>Gaara ne tenait pas à faire une victime de plus, surtout qu'il ressemblait déjà fortement à une victime de ce laboratoire clandestin. Il avait du s'échapper, le long de ses mains coulait du sang venant d'une blessure récente.<p>

Il le cueillit en douceur avec le sable, l'emprisonna dedans, l'assomma, le faisant flotter derrière lui et chercha un endroit où il pourrait le déposer et l'attacher pour qu'il ne se blesse pas davantage en attendant les secours.  
>Il finit par trouver une chambre à peu près correcte où il déposa toujours en douceur son fardeau, celui-ci gémit et murmura des paroles indistinctes alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de l'entraver sans le blesser davantage.<p>

Il crut entendre une suite de nom mais se retourna brusquement, reconnaissant aisément le prénom que prononçait maintenant le ninja dans une véritable litanie qui dura deux bonnes minutes, avant qu'il replonge dans un sommeil moins agité et ce prénom était Naruto.

Il s'approcha et examina attentivement le jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu prés son âge étendu sur le lit. De longs cheveux noirs dans un état déplorable, sales et emmêlés, un visage fin avec un bandage sur le front et ces grands yeux blancs maintenant fermés qu'il connaissait, il en était sur.  
>Il apercevait quelque chose sur le front sous le bandage, il le releva doucement et vit le sceau, la mémoire lui revint, il avait devant les yeux Neji Hyuga, de Konoha, le ninja porté disparu il y a deux mois que Naruto et ses amis recherchait.<br>Neji et Naruto s'était affronté au tournoi des chuunin et il se rappelait le ninja qu'il était, mais que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Et ces yeux fous qui l'avais regardé tout à l'heure, il semblait avoir perdu la raison.

Gaara ne pouvait pas laissé ici un ami de Naruto dans cet état…mais le ramener dans ces conditions étaient risquées, pour eux deux…il réfléchit rapidement et décida de rester un peu pour voir si à son réveil, Neji se sentirait un peu mieux…il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, il ne devait pas avoir vu un bout de savon depuis un moment, Gaara frissonna en se demandant ce que le ninja avait enduré.

Il reprit son exploration pour trouver à manger, une trousse de secours et découvrit une salle de bain attenante à la chambre avec de l'eau chaude, au moins il pourrait lui faire prendre une douche et lui rendre un peu d'allure. Il l'entrava avec du sable, plus doux que n'importe quelle corde, et s'installa sur un fauteuil en attendant le réveil du ninja.

Neji ouvrit les yeux et de nouveau cette violente douleur lui vrilla les tempes, il avait été rattrapé, mais l'attaque qu'il avait subie, du sable lui avait rappelé son passé…tiens il n'était pas dans sa cellule mais dans une chambre…il tourna la tête et tomba sur celui qu'il l'avait capturé assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés…ces cheveux rouge, ce tatouage, le sable :

- Gaara !  
>L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard blanc, les pupilles semblaient normales :<br>- Neji ?

Les yeux blancs s'emplirent de larmes et se voilèrent alors qu'il perdait à nouveau connaissance.  
>Il revint à lui peu de temps après et trouva Gaara assis prés de lui, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient toujours entravés par le sable :<p>

- Si je te libère, tu promets de ne pas m'attaquer ?  
>Neji hocha la tête et Gaara fit quelques signes, le sable se retira.<p>

Le Kazekage aida le ninja à se redresser et lui présenta ensuite à manger qu'il dévora purement et simplement.

- Vas-y doucement ou tu risques de te rendre malade, je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose de chaud.  
>Mais au moment où Gaara se levait la main de Neji attrapa son bras :<br>- Pars pas !  
>- Je vais juste là, lui dit Gaara en montrant dans un renfoncement, un coin cuisine.<p>

Neji le lâcha mais ne le quitta pas des yeux tous le temps que le Kazekage farfouillait dans les placards pour trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait et leur préparer une boisson chaude.

La nourriture plus la boisson chaude, Neji ne tarda pas à fermer de nouveau les yeux, et Gaara en profita pour sortir à l'air libre. Là, il vérifia que son estimation de l'heure était exacte, comme il s'y attendait le soir tombait. Il respira à l'air libre un moment avant de rejoindre et s'occupa des deux ninjas capturés plus tôt et qui avaient repris connaissance. Gaara les obligea à distribuer à manger aux prisonniers et les enferma ensuite à leur tour dans une des cellules. Il rejoignit ensuite le ninja endormi se préparant à une nuit de veille, ce qui en soit, ne le gênait pas du tout.

ooo000ooo

Il observa Neji qui s'était recroquevillé dans le lit, et se demanda encore ce qu'il avait bien pu subir, mais Gaara, même s'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès en rapports humains, ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour le rassurer. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, restant en alerte.

Un bruit le fit ouvrir les yeux quelques heures plus tard et il vit Neji essayer de se lever :

- Tu comptes aller loin ? dit-il se levant pour soutenir le jeune homme  
>- Toilette, lui répondit simplement Neji…pensais que tu dormais…pas déranger.<p>

Neji jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara alors que celui-ci le guidait jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau, comment le Kazekage de Suna avait-il atterrit dans cet enfer ? Ses pensées étaient encore floues et il avait du mal à comprendre sa présence en ce lieu où il se voyait bien finir sa courte vie, et cette douleur ne l'aidait vraiment pas à tirer ça au clair. Mais le pire était de parler, chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche semblait déclencher un véritable tambour dans sa tête.

Il fut secrètement reconnaissant à Gaara de le laisser seul et essaya ensuite de se remettre debout pour retourner se coucher, mais trop faible se sentit tomber, rattraper in extremis par du sable qui le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il replongea immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Gaara se réinstalla dans le fauteuil en observant le ninja, son sommeil devint rapidement agité et il sembla se débattre contre des fantômes invisibles, le sable se chargea de maîtriser les gestes un peu trop brusques au goût de Gaara.

Une fois légèrement calmé, il se recroquevilla de nouveau et recommença à citer en litanie le prénom de Naruto, comme s'il se raccrochait au ninja blond pour ne pas sombrer totalement. Il faut avouer qu'en matière d'obstination, il n'y avait guère de meilleur exemple.

Il se calma enfin et sembla dormir plus sereinement, Gaara en profita pour sortir un peu.

ooo000ooo

Neji ouvrit les yeux un peu moins mal en point que la veille, la douleur dans sa tête semblait s'estomper un peu, il chercha son sauveur des yeux et le trouva occuper à préparer un petit déjeuner ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de petit déjeuner ? Il renonça à savoir pour le moment, concentrant ses pensées sur le Kazekage. Malgré son état, Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer celui qu'il était devenu après sa rencontre avec Naruto. Mais cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici :

- Gaara ? Sa propre voix lui parut lointaine, mais au moins il pouvait parler sans que sa tête se mette à jouer du tambour.  
>Celui-ci se tourna et le regarda avant de répondre :<br>- Ca va mieux ?  
>- Un peu, merci<p>

Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre de grands bavards et il y eut un blanc avant que Neji ne poursuive :

- Que fais-tu ici ?  
>- Pur hasard, lui répondit simplement Gaara, et poursuivit devant son air perdu :<br>- J'ai été attaqué alors que je me reposais non loin d'ici, l'un de mes agresseurs s'était réfugié ici où je l'ai suivi et où je t'ai trouvé.  
>- On est à Suna ?<br>- Non, mais pas très loin, aux pays des torrents.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que Gaara amenait un plateau qu'il déposa devant le ninja de Konoha

- C'est tes amis qui vont être contents de te savoir en vie  
>Le visage de Neji se crispa un instant<br>- Lee et Tenten ?  
>- Tu les as sauvé, ils sont venus à Suna avec l'équipe de Naruto. Ils étaient tous à ta recherche.<p>

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Neji pendant qu'ils mangeaient en silence. Au bout d'un moment Gaara reprit :

- Je vais appeler du secours, il y d'autres survivants dans des cellules  
>- Tu ne les as pas ouvert ? demanda Neji soudain affolé<br>- Non, pas seul.

Le ninja de Konoha sembla mieux respirer ce qui intrigua fortement le Kazekage :

- Qui sont-ils ?  
>- Je ne sais pas pour tous, mais certains que j'ai vus ne sont, comment dire…plus normaux.<br>- Neji, que t'ont-ils fait ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais une telle douleur passa dans ses yeux que Gaara préféra ne pas insister.  
>Il ramassa le plateau et se retourna en entendant un bruit sourd, Neji venait de s'écrouler par terre. Il se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit :<p>

- Tu comptais faire quoi ?  
>- Prendre une douche, je ne peux pas…rester comme ça !<br>- Ok, je vais t'aider.  
>- M'aider ? répéta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.<br>- T'es pas en état de faire ça seul, reste assis deux minutes, dit-il avant de sortir

Neji resta figé, et comment Gaara comptait-il l'aider ? Même s'il était faible, il avait une certaine fierté quand même…et puis la proximité du Kazekage le troublait déjà…alors une douche !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, Gaara revenait et le guidait jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Là il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise que le sable lui amena et commença par se déshabiller pour se retrouver en caleçon devant un Neji qui rougissait à vue d'œil sous le regard amusé du Kazekage qui cru plus prudent d'ajouter :

- T'inquiètes pas j'irais pas plus loin, mais je vois mal comment t'aider si je ne prends pas cette douche avec toi.  
>-…<p>

Gaara s'attaqua ensuite au déshabillage de Neji et commença par lui enlever son haut, il eut un moment de stupeur en voyant les marques de coups et surtout les innombrables traces de piqûres sur le torse et les bras du ninja. Certaines étaient très récentes et saignèrent quand il décolla la loque qui lui servait de tee-shirt :

- Mais que t'ont-ils fait ?

Neji ne répondit pas et Gaara lui ôta son pantalon, le laissant en caleçon, il trouva également des marques sur ses jambes, et le conduisit sous la douche qu'il ouvrit.  
>Maintenant Le ninja debout, il le laissa se détendre sous le jet d'eau alors qu'il attrapait shampoing et gel douche et un tabouret.<p>

Neji se tenait à Gaara, même s'il était horriblement gêné de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se laissa aller sous la douche et profita de ce bienfait. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à l'homme en face de lui et de l'admirer, ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau au rythme de ces mouvements…mon dieu ce n'était guère le moment de penser à ce genre de chose…pourtant alors que tous ce que lui avaient injecter ses bourreaux dans le corps semblait le laisser enfin en paix, normal vu qu'il n'avait rien reçu depuis trois jours en comptant ses deux jours de tentative de fuite où il n'avait pu que se planquer dans cet enfer, il se sentait étrangement attiré par le Kazekage…

Celui-ci, qui avait fini ses préparatifs, reporta son attention sur Neji et surprit son regard, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que le ninja rougissait violement :

- Tu vas te retourner et t'asseoir que je te lave la tête, dit-il simplement, plaçant le tabouret devant lui  
>- Je peux…<br>- Je te laisserais la suite, mais pour le dos et la tête, je m'en occupe, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Neji s'exécuta, rougissant encore plus, décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout cette position. Et puis même si son chakra commençait à se reconstituer, il n'aurait de toute façon pas la force d'affronter un tel adversaire et surtout il n'en avait aucune envie.

Gaara s'amusait beaucoup, le regard de Neji lui avait plu, en d'autres circonstances peut-être…

Il fut une fois de plus horrifié en voyant l'état du dos du ninja, et entreprit de le laver avec autant de douceur que possible, certaines parties de ses omoplates étaient encore à vif.

- On soignera cela après sommairement en attendant les médecins  
>- Tu as demandé de l'aide ?<br>- Oui.

Il lava ensuite sa longue chevelure, toujours avec la même douceur.

Neji était surpris de cette douceur, il sursautait et serrait les dents quand Gaara touchait une partie plus sensible qu'une autre, mais pour tout dire, appréciait…bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du.

Gaara, lui, avait fini et examinait les blessures de Neji, ce faisant, il se retrouva devant lui accroupi observant attentivement les marques. Un léger toussotement le fit lever les yeux vers le visage du ninja qui ne savait plus où se mettre et était devenu cramoisi sous le regard du Kazekage :

- C'est gênant, dit-il simplement.  
>Mais Gaara se fichait royalement de la gêne du jeune homme dans l'immédiat :<br>- Comment t'ont-ils mis dans cet état ? Je connais ta puissance, je me rappelle ton combat contre Naruto.  
>- Ils ont absorbé mon chakra, me laissant juste de quoi survivre pour leur servir.<br>Gaara lui prit le poignet et regarda la blessure qu'il avait remarquée à son arrivée, Neji continua :  
>- Ca, c'est moi quand j'ai réussi à me libérer, il y a trois jours, je crois.<br>- Et ton chakra ?  
>- Il se reconstitue doucement.<p>

Gaara continuait à regarder ses blessures, passant délicatement ses doigts sur certaines d'entre elles, Neji frissonna :

- Gaara, c'est vraiment embarrassant, dit-il d'une toute petite voix alors qu'il examinait soigneusement le sol. Le Kazekage sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation et sourit :  
>- Neji, serais-tu du même bord que moi ?<p>

- Ok, je te laisses tranquille, j'ai laissé derrière toi à portée un caleçon propre et une serviette, appelles-moi dès que tu auras fini.

Neji se contenta de hocher la tête et Gaara sortit de la douche et de la pièce, laissant juste la porte entrouverte.

Le Kazekage se sécha et se rhabilla dans la pièce voisine, souriant à la gêne de son compagnon. Il devait vraiment mal maîtriser son corps et ses émotions car Gaara avait remarqué une légère bosse au niveau de son caleçon ne cachant rien de son état devant son examen. Décidément ce sauvetage devenait intéressant…l'expression qu'il avait surpris dans le regard du ninja de Konoha était sincère, pas une de ces expressions toutes faites auxquelles ils était en général confronté, il en avait la certitude.

Neji de son côté, essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui avaient prit une tournure pas vraiment de circonstance, mais Gaara était d'une rare perfection…

Il finit sa toilette et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, avec beaucoup précaution il réussit à se mettre debout en s'appuyant sur le mur pour se sécher et se changer.

Il appela ensuite Gaara pour l'aider à se remettre au lit et le laisser soigner sommairement ses blessures les plus graves en attendant l'arrivée des secours qui d'après lui ne devraient plus tarder. Au grand soulagement de Neji, il ne revint pas sur l'incident de la douche.

Une fois installé, lavé et habillé de vêtement propre prêté par Gaara, il s'endormit rapidement.

Le Kazekage sortit alors pour attendre les secours qui arrivèrent, sa sœur en tête, peu de temps après. Il lui résuma la situation et la conduisit avec un médecin jusqu'à Neji qui dormait toujours. Il le réveilla doucement et le laissa entre les mains du médecin s'isolant avec sa sœur, alors que d'autres ninjas de Suna fouillaient l'endroit :

- J'en reviens pas que tu l'es trouvé, Gaara !  
>- Il faut le transporter à Suna, c'est plus prêt que Konoha et prévenir l'Hokage dès notre retour, lui dit son frère<br>- Et le traité ?  
>- Ils se sont mis d'accord ?<br>- Non, ils se chamaillent toujours  
>- Alors, ce sont eux qui se déplaceront. Neji Hyuga est plus urgent que ce petit traité, on va laisser ici un représentant et je signerais plus tard.<p>

Le médecin sortit à ce moment de la chambre :

- Alors ? Lui demanda Gaara  
>- Il est en mauvais état et je ne suis pas médecin ninja, il lui faut plus de soin rapidement mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.<br>- Merci, dit Témari et regardant son frère, ça va pas être pratique de le transporter.  
>- Je vais utiliser le sable, répondit-il simplement comme si c'était une évidence.<p>

Ils réglèrent les derniers détails et partirent deux heures plus tard, Neji transporté par le sable de Gaara.

Le trajet s'effectua sans encombre et le lendemain matin ils arrivaient à Suna, Neji fut conduit à l'hôpital et un message fut envoyé à Konoha, annonçant la nouvelle

La journée s'écoula tranquillement sur le village du sable, le Kazekage avait reprit son poste et réglait les affaires courantes. Neji prit en mains par les médecins ninjas commençait à se sentir mieux et put dormir au calme dés le début de l'après-midi, se demandant quand ses amis arriveraient et espérant pouvoir revoir son sauveur.

La réponse de Konoha arriva à la nuit tombée, ils seraient là dans trois jours, Gaara se demanda si Naruto serait avec eux.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Suna...**

Gaara se rendit à l'hôpital pour annoncer la nouvelle à Neji et le trouva endormi, le visage plus serein qu'il ne l'avait encore vu. Ses différentes coupures avaient été soignées et un bandage avait été remis sur son sceau. Il le trouva très beau, et son doigt suivit le contour de ce visage endormi.

Neji bougea et Gaara retira son doigt pour s'installer dans un fauteuil en attendant le réveil du ninja.

Au milieu de la nuit Neji s'agita lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et s'approcher de lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, le ninja se redressa, dormant toujours, en plein cauchemar. Instinctivement, Gaara l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Neji se calma et se blottit contre le torse du Kazekage, ouvrant enfin les yeux, réveillé:

- Gaara ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle  
>- Oui, c'est moi, tu as fait un cauchemar.<br>Le ninja ne bougea pas, restant blotti là où il était, profitant de l'étreinte. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il se recula et demanda :  
>- Mais, que fais-tu là en pleine nuit ?<br>- J'étais venu t'apporter la réponse de ton village et comme tu dormais j'ai attendu.

Neji scruta la pénombre pour essayer de voir le visage de son vis-à-vis, mais la lune était cachée par les nuages et il le voyait à peine. Pourquoi était-il resté ? Il aurait pu revenir le lendemain…Il fut pris d'un frisson qu'il ne pu contrôler et que Gaara sentit :

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il, troublé  
>- Ils seront là dans trois jours.<br>- Merci, murmura le ninja.

Gaara le sentait troublé, il le lâcha, le laissant se rallonger et se leva, une main attrapa son bras :

- Restes…

Ca avait été à peine un murmure, mais il l'entendit. Il s'installa à côté du ninja qui se blottit de nouveau contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et le sentit se rendormir.

Comme tout le monde sait, notre Kazekage ne dormait pas, tout juste il somnolait de temps à autres, mais cette nuit-là, il la passa à regarder, à la lueur de la lune lorsqu'elle sortait des nuages, le visage serein endormi dans ses bras. Juste avant l'aube il le réinstalla dans son lit et sortit de la chambre.

Neji se réveilla peu de temps après et se demanda s'il avait rêvé la présence de Gaara mais la place encore tiède dans son lit lui prouva que non.

ooo000ooo

Une nouvelle journée passa sans qu'ils se revoient, la nuit tombant, Neji décida d'attendre. Comme maintenant il pouvait se déplacer seul s'installa dans le fauteuil, mais épuisé par les traitements, s'endormit.

Gaara arriva peu de temps après et le trouva ainsi. Il prit dans les bras, l'allongea, et s'installa, comme la veille, dans le lit avec lui, il sourit en l'entendant murmurer son prénom et une nouvelle nuit passa ainsi et le Kazekage, comme la veille, partit au petit matin.

Une nouvelle journée et une nouvelle nuit passèrent, identiques en tout point pour le ninja de Konoha à celle de la veille.

Le troisième jour, Neji fut autorisé à faire quelques pas dans le jardin de l'hôpital, avec l'aide d'une infirmière, il savoura cette petite victoire, surtout son chakra s'était reconstitué presque intégralement.

ooo000ooo

Le soir venu, il était, cette fois, décidé à rester éveillé. Il lutta au maximum, mais sentait ses yeux inexorablement se fermés quand il le vit entrer par la fenêtre ! Surpris, il resta sans rien dire, les yeux, pour le coup, grands ouverts. Le regard vert le scrutait :

- On dirait que tu vas mieux, Neji  
>- Tu passes par la fenêtre ? fut la seule réponse du ninja<br>Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gaara :  
>- Je préfère éviter les questions des infirmières qui n'apprécieraient sûrement pas que je passe mes nuits ici, tout Kazekage que je sois.<p>

Ils se regardaient en silence, Neji retint un bâillement :

- Et toi, tu as décidé de passer tes nuits dans le fauteuil ? lui demanda Gaara  
>- Non, j'essayais juste de rester éveillé…<br>Gaara s'installa sur le lit et lui fit signe de venir :  
>- Il est temps de dormir<br>Neji le rejoignit et s'installa à son tour se blottissant contre lui  
>- Et maintenant ?<br>- Maintenant, dors, tu en as besoin si tu veux récupérer

La main de Gaara jouait négligeament avec les cheveux du ninja et celui-ci sentit ses yeux se fermer, avant de plonger dans le sommeil réparateur, il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Mais Gaara se contenta de sourire à un Neji déjà endormi.

Celui-ci ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin partagé entre un sentiment de frustration de n'avoir pas pu obtenir les réponses à ses questions et la joie que Gaara continue son manège, tout en se demandant où tout cela allait-il les mener…

Il finissait son petit déjeuner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les ninjas de Konoha, enfin arrivés accompagnés par Témari.

Il eut alors une joyeuse débandade où Neji se retrouva submergé de questions, embrassades et accolades diverses au milieu de flot de paroles, de rires qui finit par se calmer quand une infirmière excédée par le bruit les menaça de tous les mettre dehors.

Enfin, ils purent parler plus calmement et Neji détailla le groupe de Konoha : il y avait Tenten et Lee, bien sur mais aussi Sakura et Naruto qui à lui seul expliquait une bonne partie de cette joyeuse débandade, et tout ce petit monde était dirigé par Shikamaru :

- Bon, maintenant que l'on peut parler plus calmement, déclara Shikamaru, j'ai quelques message à te transmettre Neji, il sortit quelques lettres de son sac à dos et les lui tendit en finissant, tu pourras en prendre connaissance tranquillement.

- Merci.  
>- Tu te doutes que l'Hokage a du faire un choix devant le nombre de volontaires pour cette mission, bref ils t'attendent tous avec impatience, finit Shikamaru<br>- Vous me ramenez quand ?  
>- Ca, c'est Sakura qui va pouvoir nous le dire une fois qu'elle t'aura examiné, répondit Naruto<br>- Il faudra aussi l'avis du Kazekage, intervint Témari.  
>- Et pourquoi il nous faut l'avis de Gaara ? lui répondit Naruto.<br>- Depuis quand tu discutes l'autorité, Naruto ? intervint une voix qui venait de la porte.  
>- Gaara ! hurla Naruto en se précipitant vers le Kazekage qui venait d'arriver, ce fait plaisir de te voir sortir de ton bureau.<br>- Bonjour à tous, dit celui-ci après avoir subi l'accolade du blond, un message vient d'arriver de Konoha

Il le tendit à Shikamaru qui en prit connaissance :

- L'Hokage veut savoir quand Neji pourra revenir, commenta Shikamaru à l'intention de tous.  
>- Laissons Sakura l'examiner afin d'envoyer une réponse à l'Hokage, tous le monde dehors, ordonna Gaara.<p>

Il attendit que tout le monde sorte de la chambre avant de lancer un regard à Neji et le la quitter à son tour.

Témari les emmena tous au jardin alors que Gaara attentait le verdict de Sakura juste devant la chambre, celle-ci sortit peu après :

- Il ne pourra pas voyager avant une bonne semaine, dit-elle au Kazekage.  
>- Bien, je transmets le message, tes amis sont dehors avec Témari, elle va vous conduire à vos quartiers de résidence. Vous pourrez revenir cet après-midi, je vous verrais ce soir pour dîner, d'ici là j'aurais une réponse de Konoha. Tu as informé Neji ?<br>- Oui, bizarrement, il a eu l'air plutôt content de ce diagnostic…

Gaara attendit que la médic-nin disparaisse et entra dans la chambre, Neji se reposait et tourna la tête vers lui à son entrée :

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il inquiet  
>- Non, pourquoi ?<br>- Tu ne viens jamais en pleine journée…

Gaara s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit :

- Sakura m'a dit que tu était plutôt content de son diagnostic ?  
>Neji rougit et baissa la tête sans répondre :<br>- Tu ne veux pas rentrer à Konoha Neji ?  
>- Si bien sur, mais…<br>- Mais ?  
>- …<p>

La main de Gaara vint doucement relevé la tête du ninja et le regarda :

- Dis-moi pourquoi Neji ?  
>- Si je pars, je ne te verrais plus…<p>

Neji frissonna, il était si prés, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se noyait dans le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis, son visage s'approcha et il ferma les yeux. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes le fit frémir, le baiser qu'il recevait, il en avait rêvé tout au long de ces dernières journées. Il s'y abandonna totalement, savourant cet instant, il accentua la pression et sentit la langue du Kazekage sur ses lèvres, avec un gémissement de plaisir, il entrouvrit les siennes, lui donnant l'accès demandé.

Gaara avait prit la précaution de bloquer la porte avec son sable, aussi quand il sentit la bouche qui s'offrait à lui, il plongea avec ravissement à sa découverte. Ses bras avait attiré le ninja contre lui et sa main était passés de son visage à sa nuque, il goûta chaque parcelle avant de chercher son homologue qu'il caressa longuement avant de l'entraîner dans tendre ballet. Il sentait les frissons de plaisirs de Neji et savoura lui aussi cet instant. Quand il le relâcha, il se recula légèrement pour le regarder, sa main revint sur son visage qu'il caressa doucement :

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il simplement  
>- Je sais.<p>

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard vers le lit où Neji le regardait avec un sourire sur le visage.

Le Kazekage regagna son bureau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Pour Neji, la suite de la journée s'écoula doucement avec ses amis revenus dés le début de l'après-midi.

Ils lui donnèrent des nouvelles du village et ses proches, il lui apprirent les derniers développement des aventures amoureuses du groupe d'amis qu'ils formaient, et il les remercia secrètement de ne pas l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé pendant sa captivité. Il ignorait que Témari les avaient informé que Gaara s'opposait à toutes questions avant qu'il ne soit de retour à Konoha et prit en charge par des professionnels.

Ils s'apprêtaient à le quitter mais Neji retint Naruto, il voulait lui parler seul à seul :

- Naruto, je dois te remercier, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu.  
>Le blond le regarda surprit :<br>- A moi ?  
>- Oui, à chaque fois que je sombrais, je pensais à notre combat lui expliqua Neji, à ton obstination à changer ton destin…<p>

Naruto resta un moment silencieux, songeur, puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage :

- Si j'ai pu t'aider en quoi que soit, alors j'en suis heureux, tu ne mérites pas de mourir Neji.  
>- Merci Naruto.<br>- A demain

Le blond sortit de la chambre et Neji se laissa aller sur le lit, tournant entièrement ses pensées vers celui qui, malgré la présence de ses amis, ne les avaient pas quittées depuis son départ en fin de matinée…Gaara…qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

ooo000ooo

Le Kazekage retrouva les ninjas de Konoha comme prévu, il leur transmit la réponse de l'Hokage :

- Quoi ! Galère…dit Shikamaru  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shika, interrogea Naruto<br>- L'Hokage nous met à la disposition du Kazekage, le temps de notre séjour ici, expliqua-il à ses camarades…

Il y eut un silence sous le regard amusé de Gaara qui continuait tranquillement à manger :

- Eh Gaara, ça veut dire quoi au juste ? lui demanda Naruto  
>- Que je peux vous demander ce que je veux, lui répondit celui-ci<br>- Tu rigoles, là ?  
>- Pas du tout, d'ailleurs je vous accorde un jour de repos avant de vous mettre au boulot.<br>- Galère… fut la seule réponse.

L'ambiance, un instant, plombée par cette déclaration, reprit rapidement une tournure plus agréable devant l'air de plus en plus amusée du Kazekage et le rire que ne put retenir Témari, le repas se termina joyeusement.

ooo000ooo

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand ils se séparèrent et que Gaara puisses enfin se rendre à l'hôpital. Il y trouva Neji endormi dans le fauteuil, il avait du lutter contre le sommeil un bon moment, pensa-t-il. Il le souleva dans ses bras et il se réveilla :

- J'ai cru que tu viendrais pas…dit-il d'une voix endormie  
>- Désolé pour le retard.<p>

Les bras de Neji passèrent autour du cou de Gaara et sa tête se lova contre son torse :  
>- T'es pardonné.<br>Gaara sourit sans répondre et s'installa sur le lit, laissant le ninja s'allonger plus confortablement et se blottir de nouveau contre lui :  
>- Et maintenant ? demanda Neji<br>- Quoi, maintenant ?  
>- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?<br>- Rien, tu vas dormir, tu as encore besoin de récupérer  
>- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais…<p>

Gaara resta un moment silencieux, il savait très bien ce que lui demandait Neji, mais qu'aurait-il pu lui répondre ? :

- Je ne sais pas, Neji, je ne sais vraiment pas…

A défaut de réponse plus appropriée, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et Neji sembla se contenter de cela puisque qu'après, il se rendormit.

Gaara resta songeur, tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Neji, il comprenait les inquiétudes de celui-ci mais n'avait pas de solution à lui proposer…il ne savait même pas comment ils en étaient arriver là…mais une chose était sure pour lui…il trouverais un moyen pour continuer cette relation…Neji représentait, à ses yeux, bien plus qu'une simple conquête…

ooo000ooo

La semaine s'écoula ainsi pour Neji, soins médicaux le matin, retrouvant ses amis tous les après-midi et passant ses nuits dans les bras de Gaara. Ils discutaient peu, préférant de loin, échangés des baisers de plus en plus brûlants qui leurs demandaient de sérieux efforts de contrôle d'eux-mêmes. La fin de semaine arriva, et une nuit, Neji, pas encore tout à fait remit, avait bien du mal à garder la maîtrise de ses hormones mis au supplice par la langue de Gaara dans son cou.

Celui-ci sursauta en sentant les mains de Neji se glisser sous sa tunique et entrer en contact avec sa peau, un gémissement lui échappa mais il arrêta de suite le ninja, lui attrapant les mains :

- Non, Neji, on ne peut pas…pas ici, murmura-t-il  
>- Alors où ? Je vais partir après-demain…<p>

Le départ avait, en effet, été décidé l'après-midi même, Sakura estimant que Neji pouvait maintenant voyager, et Gaara n'avait rien trouver à lui opposer, tout juste était-il arrivé à gagner une journée, pour que le ninja passe au moins un jour en dehors de l'hôpital avant de partir :

- Patientes jusqu'à demain, tu seras sorti et je te rejoindrais dans la nuit.

Neji soupira mais comprit le refus du Kazekage, les infirmières étaient de plus en plus soupçonneuses et ils leurs fallaient souvent faire face à des inspections surprises à n'importe quel moment, seul les perceptions aigues de Gaara arrivaient à les sauver. Il se réinstalla contre lui :

- Ca va être long…

ooo000ooo

Le lendemain matin Neji sortit de l'hôpital et avec ses amis fit un tour dans Suna, visitant la ville qu'il n'avait vu que de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Ils étaient en train de manger quand ils remarquèrent que des ninjas couraient de tous le côtés, inquiets, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le palais du Kazekage. Ils furent stoppés à l'entrée et Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'énerver quand Témari vint les chercher, leur permettant enfin d'entrer :

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Shikamaru  
>- Une alerte, répondit la jeune fille<br>- On peut vous aider ? demanda Naruto  
>- Non, nous allons vous guider pour que vous puissiez quitter le pays par un chemin sur.<br>- Pourquoi ? Quelques ninjas de plus peuvent être utiles et ça fait une semaine qu'on se repose, dit Lee  
>- Ce sont les ordres de Gaara, vous devez partir<br>- C'est à cause de moi ? demanda Neji, parce que je ne suis pas encore en pleine forme, j'ai suffisamment récupérer pour vous aider et nous sommes alliés non ?  
>- Il a raison, dit Naruto, laisses-nous voir Gaara, Témari<br>- Impossible, il est déjà parti avec nos troupes pour faire face à l'ennemi.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, Témari regardait tour à tour les ninjas de Konoha. Elle comprenait la décision de son frère en tant que Kazekage, mais ces six-là ne seraient pas de trop s'ils avaient à se battre et de plus elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter Shikamaru dans ces circonstances…  
>Le palais ressemblait à une véritable ruche en activité et personne ne faisait attention à eux, elle se tourna vers l'élu de son cœur :<p>

- Tu n'as pas une de brillante idée qui vous permettrait d'échapper à ma surveillance ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun qui réfléchit à toute vitesse :

- Qu'est-ce qui était prévu pour nous et quelle est la situation ?  
>- Je dois vous escorter jusqu'à la porte nord, là un de nos ninjas doit vous faire traverser le désert. Nos ennemis sont de l'autre côté à la porte sud<br>- Vous savez qui ?  
>- Oui, des ninjas du pays des torrents avec qui nous devions sceller une alliance.<br>- Le pays des torrents, c'est là que Gaara m'a retrouvé non ? intervint Neji  
>- Oui, ils n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux et visiblement ils ne le sont toujours pas.<br>- Bien, conduis-nous à cette porte et laisses-nous avec ton ninja, dit Shikamaru.

Elle lui obéit sans discuter en souriant, elle ignorait son plan mais à son sourire, elle savait qu'il en avait un. Elle les guida donc et les laissa à la garde d'un tout jeune ninja qui devait les guider à travers le désert.

Ils avancèrent et Shikamaru se glissa à la hauteur du jeune ninja qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers son village :

- Tu t'inquiètes ? Lui demanda-t-il  
>- Oui, j'aimerais mieux être là-bas.<br>- Alors vas-y  
>- Mais…<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas de nous, Naruto viens souvent rendre visite à Gaara et connaît ce désert comme sa poche, tu peux être tranquille.

Le jeune ninja le regarda un bon moment mais céda sous le sourire confiant de son aîné et, après maintes recommandations, repartit vers son village.

Une fois qu'il eut disparut à leurs yeux, le groupe de ninjas de Konoha se fit demi tout et retourna vers le village du sable à son tour :

- Maintenant, de la discrétion jusqu'à ce qu'on arrives à destination. Neji tu restes près de Sakura, ordonna Shikamaru

Ils entrèrent dans le village en détournant l'attention du garde et se glissèrent dans les rues de Suna pour rejoindre la porte sud en se faisant le plus discrets possibles. L'agitation ambiante leur permit de passer aisément inaperçus et ils atteignirent rapidement leur objectif. Là, ils se dissimulèrent pour observer la situation.

Devant eux les ninjas de Suna repoussaient diverses attaques, Neji chercha Gaara du regard et le trouva en plein combat, debout sur un nuage de sable, et visiblement isolé des autres :

- Shikamaru ! Là-bas !

Le brun regarda dans la direction indiquée et leur fit signe de le suivre.

- Il sont en train de l'isoler totalement, dit-il

Ils virent Témari et Kankuro essayer de se rapprocher de lui mais un groupe de ninjas ennemis les retint, ils se glissèrent sans bruit derrière eux :

- Naruto, Neji et Sakura foncez là-bas, les autres avec moi.

Les autres ninjas obéirent et pendant que Shikamaru, Lee et Tenten apportaient leur soutien à Témari et Kankuro une peu dépassés par le nombre de ninjas qui les attaquaient, les autres se dirigèrent vers Gaara.

Celui-ci avait compris la tactique des ninjas et essayait de se rapprocher des siens mais il devait faire face à un nombre impressionnant d'ennemis. Le sable virevoltait dans tous les sens, éliminant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin et le protégeant des envois de kunais et shurikens, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour se rapprocher des siens.

Il vit un katana qui le chargeait et se prépara à contrer l'attaque quand Naruto surgit, déviant la lame du pied et assommant le ninja avec ses clones.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Kazekage, celui-là il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et son ordre n'avait, bien sur, pas été suivi. Il aperçut Sakura et Neji qui se battait aussi derrière lui et plus loin les autres soutenaient son frère et sa sœur.

A eux quatre, ils purent enfin déblayer le terrain, Naruto et ses dizaines de ses clones perturbant fortement leurs ennemis. Il fit signe au trois ninjas de Konoha de se diriger vers les troupes de Suna et alors qu'ils y étaient presque parvenus, un cri retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir arriver une lancée de kunais entourés de parchemins explosifs.

Sakura cria en voyant Neji lancé son tourbillon divin, bloquant la jeune fille dedans pour la protéger alors que les clones de Naruto interceptaient ceux qui échappaient à sa technique. L'attention de Gaara fut attirée à sa gauche où une nouvelle volée de kunais surgit, il lança un rempart de sable et se retourna pour voir Neji tomber dans les bras de Sakura qui avec un des clones de Naruto l'emmena hors de la zone de combat, il sentit un pincement au cœur et dut se maîtriser de courir derrière lui.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Ils avaient enfin rejoint les autres ninjas de Suna et leurs ennemis, devant l'échec de leur plan, préféraient prendre la fuite.

Ils se regroupèrent autour du Kazekage qui put enfin souffler et chercher du regard Neji et qui fut soulagé de le voir un peu plus loin avec Sakura.  
>Alors il laissa exploser sa colère :<p>

- Témari, pourquoi les ninjas de Konoha sont-ils encore là ?

Le ton de son frère ne lui disait rien qui vaille et elle s'avança vers lui :

- Je l'ignore, je les ais amenés à la porte nord, suivant tes ordres  
>- Tu te fous…<br>- Du calme Gaara, elle n'y est pour rien, intervint Naruto criant aussi fort que lui, nous avons agis de notre propre chef, et tu ne devrais pas t'en plaindre d'ailleurs.

Ils se faisaient face et se défiant du regard, personne n'osait plus respirer autour d'eux, le sable volait autour du Kazekage et du chakra orange avait fait son apparition autour de Naruto.

Neji arriva à ce moment toujours soutenu par Sakura qui dit :

- Oh non…..  
>- Mais ça ne va pas vous deux ? hurla Neji, C'est quoi ces enfantillages ?<p>

Le cri du ninja les fit tous les deux se retourner vers lui :

- Calmes-toi, Neji, on s'explique juste, fit Naruto qui reprit son aspect habituel

Le sable de Gaara retomba doucement :

- Rentrons, fut son seul commentaire alors que ses yeux fuyaient nettement ceux de Neji.

Ils s'en retournèrent tous au village alors que le Kazekage donnait ses instructions avant de les suivre de loin pour rejoindre directement son bureau :

- Vous alliez vraiment vous battre ? demanda Shikamaru à Naruto  
>- Bien sur que non, c'est juste notre façon de parler, Gaara est mon ami.<br>- Et tu trouves normal de parler ainsi avec tes amis ? intervint Neji derrière lui toujours soutenu par Sakura et Tenten. Le blond s'arrêta pour lui répondre :  
>- Désolé, Neji, mais on a toujours fait ça avec Gaara, et puis il fallait bien le calmer, je le connais quand il prend cet air mauvais. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce qui à pu le mettre dans une telle rogne…dit-il pensif<br>- Juste le fait que l'on soit restés malgré ses ordres, dit Sakura  
>- Non, je suis sur qu'il y a autre chose, lui répondit le blond. Il connaissait bien Gaara et le fait qu'ils lui aient désobéis n'aurait pas suffis à lui faire perdre son calme, non, il en était certain, son ami lui cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à ses yeux. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, se pourrait-il que Gaara tienne particulièrement à quelqu'un de leur groupe ?<p>

ooo000ooo

Ils retournèrent à leur quartier, Neji fut mis au repos après que Sakura se soit assuré qu'il n'avait rien, juste qu'il avait trop utilisé son chakra. Son dernier tourbillon divin l'avait vidé comme elle l'avait craint, il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme et son chakra se dispersait encore rapidement.  
>Elle rejoignait sa chambre quand elle croisa Naruto :<p>

- Comment va-t-il ?  
>- Juste vidé, il va falloir attendre quelques jours de plus pour rentrer à Konoha<br>- Ok. Je vais prévenir Gaara.

Le blond la laissa et se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami, il voulait tirer ça au clair…  
>Il entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Gaara, celui-ci, seul, releva à peine les yeux de ses papiers :<p>

- Te gênes pas surtout, Naruto…  
>- Tu m'aurais ouvert si j'avais frappé ?<br>- Non  
>- Donc, j'ai bien fait<p>

Gaara soupira et leva les yeux, regardant enfin son ami :

- Et tu veux quoi ? T'excuser ?  
>- Et pourquoi je m'excuserais, oses me dire que tu n'étais pas content de nous voir ?<br>- Non, sans vous, on aurait eu du mal  
>- Alors ?<br>- Alors quoi ?  
>- Les motifs de ta subite colère<br>- Je n'aime pas être désobéis  
>- A d'autres…<p>

Un silence se fit et Naruto s'assit en face de son ami et sur un ton plus calme :

- Allez Gaara, parles-moi, moi je me suis confié à toi pour Sasuke, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Le Kazekage soupira et regarda le blond, son instinct était au-dessus de la moyenne et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient amis…et que Naruto était venu vers lui quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Gaara était sans doute le seul à savoir que ces deux-là s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, malgré la désertion de ce dernier, et de façons plutôt torrides…

- Pas ici, dit-il  
>- Si tu veux, à l'endroit habituel ?<br>- Oui, dans une demi-heure.

Naruto quitta avec un sourire le bureau de son ami et se rendit directement dans un lieu où il avait l'habitude de se retrouver pour y être vraiment seuls quand ils avaient besoin de se parler : une carrière désaffectée réputée dangereuse pour ces éboulements et où personne à part eux deux ne venaient. Il y attendit Gaara, il avait une petite idée de son problème mais préférait l'entendre de sa bouche car il avait du mal à y croire…

Gaara sortit de son bureau peu de temps après le blond et se rendit d'abord dans la chambre de Neji où il s'introduit discrètement, il le trouva endormi, presque plus blanc que les draps qui l'entouraient. Il soupira et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de sortir et de rejoindre Naruto.

Ils ne se quittèrent qu'à la nuit tombée. Gaara se sentant un peu mieux, Naruto l'ayant réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait lui promettant de faire son possible pour essayer de trouver avec lui, une solution plus adapté pour les deux amoureux, et lui faisant remarquer au passage, que sa situation n'était pas pire que la sienne avec Sasuke, un nukeneim recherché…ce qui arriva à tirer un sourire de son ami…Ils essayèrent un moment de comprendre les élans respectifs de leurs cœurs renonçant vite à trouver une raison quelconque à ce qui les poussait à avoir des amours impossibles…Naruto lui conseilla de parler à Neji de leur conversation pour que celui-ci puisse se tourner vers lui à Konoha, en cas de besoin, il savait que de lui-même le Hyuga ne viendrait jamais.

ooo000ooo

Gaara fut happé par son frère en rentrant qui lui donna les derniers développements sur la situation en cours qui semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Neji qui dormait toujours. Il ferma la porte et se glissa dans le lit, le ninja vint se blottir contre lui dés qu'il sentit sa chaleur, mais ne se réveilla pas, trop épuisé. Ce n'est que quand il sentit cette douce chaleur le quitter qu'il ouvrit les yeux, attrapant le Kazekage par le bras, déjà debout :

- Gaara…ne pars pas  
>Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et s'assit sur le lit :<br>- C'est l'aube, je dois y aller  
>- Mais…<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'est pas en état de partir aujourd'hui, Sakura préfère attendre quelques jours…  
>- Tu ne vas pas faire comme hier ?<br>- Hier, je voulais te protéger et t'éviter de combattre…ce qui n'a servis à rien, et puis on ne va pas se faire attaquer tous les jours.

Mais Neji refusait toujours de le lâcher, Gaara se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser :

- Il faut vraiment que j'y ailles, Sakura arrive.

Le ninja le libéra et Gaara s'éclipsa alors que des coups se faisaient entendre à la porte, le sable déverrouilla la porte avant de disparaître. Sakura entra dans la pièce :

- Bonjour Neji, ça va ?  
>- Oui, un peu mieux, dit-il<p>

La médic-nin examina son malade :

- Tu vas te reposer encore trois jours, on rentrera après.  
>- Désolée, Sakura, je ne voulais par vous retarder davantage.<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Naruto et Shikamaru sont ravis de resté un peu plus longtemps à Suna. Lee et Tenten en profites pour filer le parfait amour et moi j'ai de quoi m'occuper avec leur bibliothèque, alors tu vois pas de problème, c'est plutôt pour toi…

- De ce côté-là pas de problème, lui répondit son malade avec un grand sourire  
>- Alors tout va bien, je te laisse<br>- A plus tard…

Une fois seul, Neji se laissa tomber sur le lit, déprimé, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa journée ?

Il finit par se lever pour prendre une douche et trouver de quoi manger, mais un plateau se trouvait dans se chambre à son retour de la salle de bain et la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto :

- Salut Neji  
>- Salut Naruto<br>- Sakura m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir, alors après ton ptit'dej, je t'emmène en ballade !

Pourquoi pas, se dit Neji, au moins il aurait de la compagnie…et Naruto était son ami…

ooo000ooo

Neji suivit donc notre blond dans les rues de Suna. Ils se baladèrent un peu en discutant de tout et de rien, Naruto lui faisant découvrir les endroits sympas de la ville, ils firent un peu de shoping payé par le blond, le brun n'ayant pas d'argent. Vers la fin de matinée Naruto proposa un tour aux sources chaudes ce que Neji accepta avec empressement, il n'avait pas eut cette occasion depuis longtemps. Il y avait peu de monde à l'endroit où l'emmena le blond qui fut accueilli par le propriétaire :

- Mr Uzumaki, quel plaisir de vous revoir !  
>- Bonjour, j'ai amené un ami<br>- Faites comme chez vous

Ils entrèrent et Naruto guida Neji vers les vestiaires :

- Tu as l'air connu, ici  
>- Oui, je viens souvent avec Gaara, quand il a le temps…<p>

Neji soupira sans répondre en se déshabillant, il aurait bien aimé venir avec le Kazekage…

Ils s'installèrent dans le bain qui se vida progressivement sans que Neji sans aperçoive, il profitait de ce bienfait en se laissant bercer, se délassant totalement. Il acquiesça quand Naruto lui dit qu'il s'absentait un moment sans même ouvrir les yeux, quand il sentit de nouveau une présence près de lui, il dit, les yeux toujours fermés :

- T'as pas été long…  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ce matin…<p>

Neji ouvrit les yeux sur Gaara qui s'approchait de lui, il se retrouva dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans avoir pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, le contact de leurs peux nus les électrisa leurs envoyant des ondes de désirs dans tout le corps. Neji gémit quand le rouge posa ses lèvres sur son cou, y traçant des sillons brûlants :

- Gaara, on ne peut…pas ici…haleta-t-il, partagé entre plaisir et peur  
>- T'inquiètes, y a personne, et personne ne viendra. On est seuls, Naruto a arrangé cela pour moi…<br>- Naruto ?

Gaara ne répondit pas et glissa sa bouche sur le torse de son compagnon, qu'il releva pour le sortir un peu de l'eau, il le parcourait de baisers, savourant chaque miette de la peau blanche, qu'il n'avait qu'imaginer jusqu'à maintenant. Avec lenteur, il suivait les muscles à coup de langue s'arrêtant sur les tétons, les mordillant, se délectant des gémissements et petits cris rauques que poussait Neji.

Il prenait son temps, sachant que son ami veillait, il pouvait se le permettre et il ne s'en priva pas, enfin il pouvait sentir le corps vibrant et il était magnifique ce corps, encore plus qu'il en avait rêvé.

Neji, lui, se perdait dans les sensations qui l'envahissaient, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Gaara avait pu arriver ici, ce que Naruto avait comme rapport avec tout cela mais s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qui importait c'est ce qu'il était en train de vivre, il s'était accroché au dos du Kazekage et avait rejeté la tête en arrière, savourant pleinement le monde de délices dans lequel il plongeait. Il avait déjà eut quelques rares expériences mais jamais rien d'aussi intense, il se demanda si c'était ses sentiments qui transcendaient ainsi ses sensations…

Gaara colla son bassin contre le sien, le contact de leurs sexes gonflés leurs arracha un brusque sursaut. Neji ne put retenir un cri et partit à la recherche de la bouche de son amant, ils échangèrent de nouveaux baisers qui étouffaient leurs gémissements alors que le bassin du rouge ondulait contre celui du brun. Gaara lâcha sa bouche et le souleva l'asseyant sur le bord du bassin et descendit lentement sur son torse pour atteindre l'objet de ses désirs, Neji hurla quand il sentit sa langue sur son sexe. Le Kazekage jouait avec la hampe de chair dressée devant lui, torturant le ninja de savants coups de langue. Il le sentit bondir quand il la prit en bouche totalement et les mains de Neji se perdirent dans sa chevelure, alors que des cris de plaisirs emplissaient maintenant la salle.

Neji était tendu au maximum, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce traitement divin, jamais encore, personne ne lui avait fait subir cette exquise extase.

Gaara accentua son mouvement et avala sa semence quand, dans un dernier cri le corps de son amant se tendit alors qu'il atteignait sa limite de résistance et qu'il s'affalait sur son épaule.

Neji avait complètement perdu pied, et essayait maintenant de refaire un peu surface. Il sentit son amant le remettre dans l'eau et repartir à l'assaut de son torse, incapable de résister à l'assaut, il s'y abandonna totalement, renonçant à analyser ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit les mains de Gaara caresser ses fesses et se décolla du bord du bassin pour l'aider, lui faisant entièrement confiance mais quand il sentit un doigt le pénétrer, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais trouver dans cette situation, une légère panique l'envahit.

Mais Gaara avait déjà comprit la situation et le rassura en lui murmurant des mots tendres et c'est en douceur qu'il détendit son amant, ce cadeau transcendant encore plus ce qu'il ressentait.

Neji se figea au troisième doigt, mais bien vite le plaisir remplaça la légère douleur, les caresses que lui prodiguaient Gaara avaient réveillés son propre désir et il se frottait sans aucune retenue contre lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était plus que dans un monde de volupté et laissait son corps entièrement le diriger, soumis entièrement aux vagues qui le parcouraient de part en part. Quand il le sentit le pénétrer, il se figea un instant le souffle coupé et Gaara s'immobilisa, puis il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et celui-ci bougea en lui, se laissant à son tour dominé par l'ivresse des sensations. Neji cherchait son souffle sous le coup de butoir et hurlait son prénom. Gaara prit son sexe en main pour lui imprimer le même rythme et le brun se renversa en arrière, accroché à ses épaules, lui labourant le dos.

Ils criaient maintenant à l'unisson, leurs corps et leurs esprits unis dans un unique but, le plaisir.

Le rythme s'intensifia et ils furent foudroyés en même temps par une onde plus violente jouissant dans le même cri. Neji retomba dans les bras de Gaara, dont les genoux plièrent il glissèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre dans le bassin.

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'ils ne reprennent contact avec la réalité. Gaara se glissa hors du corps de son amant qui semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes, leurs bouches se trouvèrent échangeant un long et tendre baiser avant que le Kazekage ne parle :

- Il faut que j'y aille, Neji, surtout ne bouges pas d'ici. Naruto va revenir, tu repartiras avec lui.  
>- Gaara ? C'était la première…<br>- Je sais, le coupa celui-ci en se penchant pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, merci du cadeau, si tu patientes jusqu'à ce soir on pourra inverser les rôles…

Cette fois ce fut Neji qui reprit les lèvres de son amant

- Et après ?  
>- Je sais pas encore mais on trouvera et puis il y a Naruto, tu peux lui faire confiance…il vit lui-même une histoire un peu compliqué, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Neji…<br>- Moi non plus, je t'aime Gaara  
>- Moi aussi, je t'aime, alors fais-moi confiance.<p>

Gaara le quitta sur un dernier baiser et Neji se laissa aller dans l'eau, se sentant plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, comment ils allaient faire face à cette situation, mais il était confiant, après tout cet homme lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois non ?

Fin


End file.
